Traumatismes
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Traumatiser v. (conjug.3) : Causer un choc physique ou moral violent qui laisse des traces profondes dans l'esprit d'une personne. L'Utlime Bataille avait laissé à tous de profond traumatismes.
1. Chapter 1

_Récemment, je n'ai rien eu de mieux à faire que de replonger dans mon enfance et de regarder à nouveau la série Beyblade Metal Fusion. Du coup, la fin de la saison 1 a donné ses trois drabbles. Parce que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie les enfants !_

* * *

 **Cauchemars** n.m : Mauvais rêves qui provoquent la peur ou l'angoisse. _Il fait souvent des cauchemars._

* * *

Tsubasa porta ses lèvres à sa tasse. Silencieux, le jeune homme observa Bey-city qui s'étendait sous son immeuble, brillante dans la nuit avancée. Son appartement était plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les lumières qui frappaient dans les baies vitrées. Au loin, il pouvait voir des engins de chantier immobiles, plantés comme des gardiens autours du stadium qui avait accueilli l'Ultime Bataille. Le bâtiment avait été complètement détruit par les différents combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait raconté lorsqu'il était sortit du coma. Il avait pus regarder l'enregistrement des combats par la suite –et il en avait frissonné alors qu'il connaissait déjà l'issue de chaque bataille.

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, le chantier avançait pour le faire renaître des décombres. L'excitation retombait peu à peu. Jusqu'au prochain tournoi, bien entendu. Le blader se détourna de la vue et alla déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine lui appris que les quatre heures du matin sonneraient bientôt. Encore une nuit d'insomnie à rajouter à sa liste –mais il était habitué, depuis le temps. Suite à sa sortie du coma, la WBBA lui avait donné un congé pour se remettre. Il reprendrait le travail d'ici un jour ou deux, à présent. Il avait hâte –rester sans rien faire dans son appartement commençait à le rendre dingue. Depuis que Doji avait été arrêté et que Ryuga avait disparut, Eagle attendait sagement de reprendre le chemin des stadium.

A pas de loup, il regagna sa chambre en passant devant une porte illuminée. Depuis que la Nébuleuse Noire avait éclaté, il avait accueillit un colocataire improvisé. Yû c'était retrouvé tout seul loin de chez lui, et sans nulle part ou dormir –il n'avait décemment pas pus le laisser dehors. Le petit garçon avait été ravis, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il mettait de l'animation dans la vie de Tsubasa. Mine de rien, il s'y était attaché, à ce mioche. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de repartir pour le moment, ce qui n'était finalement pas si dérangeant.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans son lit. Peut être trouverait-il le sommeil, mais il en doutait sérieusement. Depuis les quart de finales, ses rêves étaient assaillit d'un rire dérangés, de dragons rugissants et de l'effroyable sensation d'impuissance qui l'avait étreint ce jour là. Ryuga… Qui savait où il pouvait être maintenant. L-Drago avait peut être été défaite, mais son ombre planait toujours au dessus d'eux. Que se passerait-il si Ryuga tombait une nouvelle fois sous l'emprise de son pouvoir obscur ? Tsubasa préférait ne pas y penser. Ginga n'avait toujours pas récupéré son Pegasus, disparut après son combat contre la toupie interdite. Personne ne pourrait arrêter L-Drago si l'histoire recommençait…

Il grogna. Voilà qu'il se remettait à envisager les pires scénarios. Et après, il s'étonnait de ne pas pouvoir dormir.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par le grincement discret de la porte de sa chambre.

« - Tsubasa… ? »

Il se redressa pour discerner la silhouette de Yû, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Habillé de son pyjama bleu, le petit garçon semblait troublé.

« - Yû ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

\- Je vois. »

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, a vrai dire. A cause de sa puissance et son génie, on oubliait vite que Yû n'avait que douze ans. L'Ultime Bataille avait été rude pour lui également. Elle l'avait été pour tout le monde.

« - Est-ce que… Repris Yû d'une petite voix. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Il hocha la tête et se décala un peu pour faire de la place à son petit invité. Celui-ci se dépêcha de se glisser sous les couvertures, ne laissant que sa tête dépassé. Il le remercia d'un souffle mais resta les yeux ouvert. Il se passa quelques minutes où aucun des deux ne pipa mot, avant que la petite voix de Yû ne s'élève dans la pièce.

« - Je… Je le vois dans mes rêves, tu sais. Reiji, ce qu'il a fait à Libra, a Ariès et a Sagittario… J'entends toujours la façon dont il riait quand il les réduisait en pièces… »

 _Pauvre gosse_ , songea Tsubasa en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçonnet. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait été affecté par les évènements. Mais lui était adulte. Alors un gosse…

« -Et… Je revois toujours Ryuga, ce qu'il t'a fait à toi, à Yoyo et à Hipopop. Je croyais qu'il était… Je le trouvais vraiment cool, parce qu'il avait réussit à me battre, et c'était le premier, tu vois ? Je croyais que c'était mon meilleur ami, mais… Il n'a pas levé le petit doigt quand Reiji…

\- N'y pense plus, souffla Tsubasa. Ryuga est loin, maintenant. Reiji ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

-Je sais mais… J'ai été avec eux, Tsubasa. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé ! Si je n'avais pas fait le vœu que l'Ultime Bataille, personne n'aurait été blessé !

-Et Doji aurait trouvé un autre moyen de la mettre en place, répondit doucement le jeune homme Tu n'a rien à te reprocher, Yû. Ils t'on manipulé, comme ils on manipulé tout le monde. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Si quelqu'un est à blâme, c'est Doji et seulement lui. »

Le petit roux ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui. Il ne chercha pas à le repousser –il n'avait tout simplement pas le cœur à le faire. Pauvre petit Yû qui s'accablait de tout ce poids. Ces cauchemars n'étaient qu'une conséquence de tous ces tourments, tout comme ses insomnies étaient les conséquences des siens. Il rabattit les couvertures sur eux. D'ici quelques heures, Yû le trainerait dans les stadium d'entrainement, ou au B-Pit, dans l'espoir qu'il accepterait de l'affronter une nouvelle fois. Il serait à nouveau énergique et souriant, embêtant tout et tout le monde avec ses surnoms et son excitation naturelle.

Peut être que cette fois, il accepterait son défi. Juste cette fois, histoire de lui faire oublier les reptiles qui peuplaient ses nuits. Peut être que ça le fatiguerait assez pour qu'il puisse faire une nuit complète.

« - Tout ira bien maintenant, souffla-t-il dans la chambre silencieuse. »

Ils ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux. N'est ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Appréhension n.f :** Crainte de quelque chose. _Elle ressent de l'appréhension à l'idée de le revoir._

* * *

Les bureaux de la WBBA étaient reposants. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours de l'agitation, quelqu'un qui parcourait les couloirs ou criait à la volée dans les open-spaces, des personnes qui échangeaient autours de la machine à café, ou qui juraient contre les photocopieuses. Mais Hikaru aimait cette ambiance. Le beyblade était partout, que se soit dans les dossiers, sur les murs, dans l'esprit de tout ceux qui travaillaient ici, était c'était tout ce dont elle avait envie. Devenir l'assistance de Rio avait été un choix naturel pour elle.

Bien sûr, quitter le monde des combats lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Oubliés les stadiums, l'excitation de la bataille, les coups spéciaux et la joie éclatante de la victoire. Aquario était toujours dissimulé sous son tailleur, mais elle ne le sortait plus que rarement, à présent. Elle se sentait parfois un peu coupable. Aquario n'avait pas demandé à arrêter le combat. Mais Hikaru n'en était plus capable, plus maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie du coma, elle avait naïvement crût que sa rencontre avec Ryuga ne l'affecterait pas plus que ça. Après tout, elle avait déjà subit des défaites, même si celle là avait été particulièrement écrasante. Il suffisait d'apprendre de ses erreurs et de ne plus les faire, simplement. Et puis, Ryuga avait disparut. On murmurait qu'il avait quitté le Japon. Ça la rassurait. Elle avait été terrifiée à l'idée de le croiser dans la rue, ou dans un tournoi. Mais, cette menace écartée et la Nébuleuse Noire démantelée, elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender son retour sur le devant de la scène.

Guérie, elle avait donc repris le chemin des stadiums. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, ça serait qu'a peine rentrée sur le terrain, elle verrait Ryuga partout, qu'elle entendrait encore et encore sa toupie frapper Aquario. Elle n'avait pas comprit que ses jambes se mettraient à trembler, qu'Aquario serait bien trop lourd dans sa main, qu'elle serait incapable de le lancer sans être terrifiée de savoir qu'elle pourrait à nouveau être blessée.

Après une défaite écrasante contre un débutant, elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un stadium. Les premier temps, simplement penser y retourner la faisait frissonner. Voir les travaux de remise en état du grand stadium la rendait chancelante. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, bien entendu. Elle les avait rassurés, arguant qu'elle avait seulement besoin de se reposer avant de reprendre les combats. Mais cette phase s'était éternisée, et elle ne se sentait toujours pas capable de refaire face à un adversaire.

Malgré ça, elle aimait toujours autant le beyblade. Regarder des combats la rendait toujours aussi heureuse. Elle ne se privait pas pour les regarder depuis les gradins, heureuse de pouvoir encourager ceux qui étaient capable de se tenir là. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle regardait Ginga et Kenta se livrer une féroce bataille, Rio était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« -Quelle bataille ! Ils ont encore fait des progrès.

\- C'est sûr, avait sourit la jeune fille. Kenta est redoutable.

-Et toi, Hikaru ? Vas-tu reprendre le combat ? »

Elle avait baissé un peu la tête. Rio avait demandé si elle allait reprendre, pas quand. Etait-elle si transparente que ça ? Mais l'adulte l'avait rassuré.

« - Il n'y a rien de mal à se tenir loin des batailles, tu sais. L'Ultime bataille à été une dure épreuve pour toi. Personne ne te reprocherait de vouloir t'éloigner de ça.

-Mais… Ils ont tous réussit à rebondir. Kyoya et Tsubasa combattent, eux. Moi, je suis incapable de seulement entrer sur un stadium.

-Mais tu n'es pas eux, Hikaru, avait doucement dit Rio. Personne ne réagit de la même manière à une épreuve. Tu aime le beyblade, je le vois bien au fond de tes yeux. Mais peut être le combat n'est-il plus fait pour toi, pour l'instant du moins. Laisse-toi du temps, ne te force pas. Il n'y a rien de pire que combattre sans en avoir envie. »

En contrebas, Kenta se faisait féliciter par Ginga après s'être bravement défendu. Hikaru les regardait éclater de rire sans qu'elle puisse entendre ce qui avait déclenché cette hilarité –malgré elle, elle avait sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

« - Tu sais Hikaru, reprit Rio après une seconde. Le combat n'est pas la seule façon de faire partit du monde du beyblade. »

Surprise, elle l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Le combat n'était pas la seule manière ? Pourtant, c'était ça le beyblade. Des combats qui permettaient de nouer des amitiés, de s'affronter, de découvrir de nouvelles émotions.

« - J'ai obtenu un poste à la WBBA. Organiser les tournois, venir en aide aux blader, surveiller que tout se passe selon les règles, j'aime ça, autant que combattre.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

-Quoi… ? »

C'était à cet instant que Rio lui avait proposé de devenir son assistante. Au début, elle avait été confuse. Elle, à la WBBA ? Mais… Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Mais très vite, elle avait accepté, et n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Travailler à la WBBA était quelque chose de magique. Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas reprendre les combats. Elle avait promis à se mère de devenir la meilleure bladeuse du monde… Comment pouvait-elle le faire depuis un bureau ? Mais ses doutes partaient très vite lorsqu'elle organisait un nouveau tournoi, et voyait tous les sourires que cela déclenchait.

« - Hikaru ? As-tu des nouvelles du tournoi d'Okamade ?

-Oui, monsieur le directeur. Nous avons reçut des centaines de demandes de participation. Peut être devrions-nous mettre en place des éliminatoires pour faire le tri dans les participants.

-C'est une bonne idée. Que penses-tu d'une bataille royale ?

\- Seul le premier de chaque groupe pourrais concourir, songea la jeune fille en tendant les papiers à son patron. Si nous mettons en place seize groupes, cela ferait un nombre de participant au tournoi correct, non ?

\- Cela me semble parfait, merci Hikaru.

Hikaru sourit. L'Ultime Bataille avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son esprit, mais elle avait finalement réussit à rebondir. Traumatisée, elle l'était, mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, son appréhension s'évanouirait, et à cet instant, elle pourrait remonter fièrement dans un stadium, et triompher de tous ses adversaires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cicatrice** n.f : Marque laissée sur la peau après une blessure. _Il a une cicatrice sur la joue._

* * *

Le pouvoir obscur de Ryuga avait laissé des cicatrices sur chaque personne qu'elle avait atteinte. Il y avait juste certaines qui étaient plus visibles que d'autres. Kyoya s'en était vite rendu compte. Tous s'inquiétaient au sujet de la marque en forme d'éclair tordu qui ornait à présent son torse, là où le spectre dragon l'avait transpercé de part en part.

Il avait été le plus blessé des trois victimes de Ryuga. Peut être parce ce qu'il était celui qui avait donné le plus de fil à retordre à l'empereur dragon. Peut importe la raison ; Cette marque lui rappelais tout les jours sa cuisante défaite. Il la haïssait.

Il enfila un haut afin de dissimuler cette monstruosité qui témoignait de sa faiblesse. Maintenant que le stadium était réparé, il pouvait à nouveau combattre des adversaires dignes de ce nom. Apprendre que Ryuga avait disparut l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Il avait osé fuir ! Cet enfoiré avait osé le laisser là, avec l'humiliation inscrite au fer rouge dans sa peau ? Il grogna et enfila son manteau. Son lanceur le dérangeait. Il avait soif de combat.

Il sortit dans la rue. Certains se retournaient u murmuraient sur son passage. Ça ne faisait que l'énerver un peu plus. Il changea brusquement de direction et partit à l'opposé du bey-stadium. Rien que d'imaginer Ginga sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose.

Il prit la direction des entrepôts désaffectés. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis qu'il avait dissous les Chasseurs de Têtes. L'endroit était toujours aussi délabré, sombre. Il y avait quelques trous dans les murs, là ou Benkei avait testé son attaque spéciale. Peu importe. Ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Le vent rugit quand il lança Leone. Le lion surgit pour tout réduire en pièce, les murs, les caisses, tout ce qui se trouvait en travers de son passage. Kyoya laissa éclater toute sa rage, toute la frustration accumulée depuis dès semaines. Des pierres volaient dans tout ses sens, emportés par la tornade aussi violente que tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'une d'elle lui écorcha la joue et il grogna.

« - C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, hein ?! »

Il envoya sa toupie s'écraser contre la pierre pour la réduire en mille morceaux. Il relança Leone encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu le compte, que son bras lui fasse un mal de chien. L'entrepôt était en ruine autours de lui quand il fit enfin une pause, essoufflé et tremblant, vide de toute énergie. Il était couvert de poussière, mais ça n'était pas assez. Ça n'était jamais assez ! Il tituba pour récupérer Leone à un mètre de lui. Le vert profond était strié de rayures et de fissures qui le firent grincer des dents.

« - Je ne suis pas faible ! »

Ignorant la douleur de son bras, il arma à nouveau sa toupie et la lança une fois de plus. Avec le vent hurlant dans ses oreilles, il ne pouvait plus entendre le rire de Ryuga, il ne pouvait plus entendre L-Drago qui aspirait tout son être jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien.

« - Kyoya ! »

Il se retourna pour découvrir Ginga, le bras levé pour se protéger du vent, qui avançait vers lui d'un air inquiet.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veut ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement. Je suis occupé !

-On a vu des tornades s'élever d'ici toute la journée, est ce que ça va ? »

Il serra les dents. Ce type… Personne n'arrivait à le mettre en colère comme lui. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait, hein ? Qu'il avait besoin de lui à tout prit, c'est ça ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

« -Fout moi la paix ! lui cria-t-il en récupérant sa toupie d'un geste. »

Il la relança aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur.

« - Tu est blessé… »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la repoussa vivement. Son élan le fit trébucher et il dût se rattraper à une caisse, les jambes tremblantes. Le vent tomba autours d'eux, faisant retomber la poussière des ruines.

« - Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

\- Mais, Kyoya… T'a l'air épuisé et-

-Et alors ? Crachat le blader en lui faisant enfin face. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, hein ?! Ce n'est pas ça qui vas m'empêcher de m'entraîner ! »

Il avait une furieuse envie d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage inquiet de l'abrutit en face de lui. Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette lueur de pitié dans ses yeux. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne !

« -Tu te fait du mal, murmura Ginga en s'avançant à nouveau. On devrait…

-On devrait ?! On devrait ?! »

Il eu un sursaut de rire sans joie qui secoua douloureusement sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice pulsait sous ses vêtements.

« - Y'a pas de « On », Ginga ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pigé ?! Je ne suis pas faible ! »

Il récupéra sa toupie d'un geste de la main et bouscula le roux pour qu'il se pousse de son chemin. Sa douleur au bras le fit grimacer mais il poursuivit son chemin, ignorant les appels de cet insupportable blader qui ne pouvait pas voir que tout n'était pas rose.

Il quitta la zone désolée des entrepôts sans un regard en arrière.

« -Je ne suis pas faible, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le pouvoir obscur de Ryuga avait laissé des cicatrices sur chaque personne qu'elle avait atteinte. Il y avait juste certaines qui étaient plus visibles que d'autres.

* * *

 _Voilà qui conclu la petite série de drabbles de Traumatismes. J'ai beaucoup aimé les écrire, celui de Kyoya notamment. J'ai déjà précisé que Kyoya est mon personnage préféré ? C'est mon personnage préféré._

 _Amour._


End file.
